The Course of True Love
by michellemtsu
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3B. A series of scenes showing the development of Hook and Emma's relationship after he finds her in NYC. Inspired by spoilers.


**Author's note: **This wouldn't leave me alone. Just a series of scenes my imagination has conjured for 3B. Based on spoilers, so if you remain **un**spoiled, **DO NOT READ.**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, people.

**The Course of True Love**

"You came back for me."

Hook fidgeted slightly in his seat. Henry was asleep in the back, taking their somewhat abrupt departure for a sleepy town in Maine in stride. He had been the one who had convinced Emma to bail out the pirate seated next to her after all. But in this moment, she wasn't thinking about Henry. She was thinking about Hook.

When he didn't respond, Emma tried again. "Why?"

"I explained, love. Your family – all of us – are in danger."

Emma sighed. Technically, it was true. Her lie detector told her so. But she knew that wasn't the whole reason. Since taking the potion and getting back all those chaotic and confused memories, Emma understood what Hook had tried to do when he found her at her apartment. But she wasn't ready to face the ramifications of that. And apparently, neither was he.

* * *

Emma looked down at the freshly turned earth, trying to muster...something. Grief? Sadness? Anger? Guilt? All she felt was numb. She had lost Neal so many times already, this one didn't quite feel real. Mostly she was worried about Henry. He had gained, lost, regained, lost, regained and finally _lost_ his father in such a short time. Well, it felt like a short time to her and Henry; it had been over a year to everyone else.

She heard the footsteps in the crunching leaves and snow, but didn't turn. She knew who it was. The black clad leather figure came to stand silently beside her. Part of her wanted to hate him, hate him for bringing them back to this life. Where death and pain seemed to follow her. First Graham, then Cora, August, Neal, Gold and now Neal again. This time for real. But as much as she tried, it was no use. Living a lie with Walsh in New York wasn't what she wanted.

Emma reached over and took his hand, threading their fingers together. Neither of them spoke.

* * *

"You have to take him."

"But Emma – "

Emma wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulders and looked at Hook with pleading eyes. "Please, Hook. I need you to do this for me. You're the only one I trust to keep him safe."

Hook opened his mouth like he was going to argue again, but promptly shut it, his sapphire blue eyes softening. "With my life," he swore.

As Hook led Henry away, he turned, his eyes lingering on hers. She knew what it cost him to leave her. She knew he wanted to fight, to stay by her side. But she needed to make sure Henry was safe. The kid had been a bit withdrawn since Neal's death and she was worried about him. What she told Hook was the truth: he was the only person she trusted to keep her son safe. And he'd known a side of Neal that Emma never had, perhaps he could share that with Henry.

When Emma saw Gold standing next to the Wicked Witch of the West (and _that_ was a whole other can of worms she didn't know how to unpack), she'd been only mildly surprised. She'd seen so many strange things, the idea that Rumplestiltskin could survive after everything else made a perverse kind of sense. But the rest? The rest left her mind reeling, barely able to focus as she sank down against the wall the minute she reentered Mary Margaret's apartment.

Neal dead at his father's hand. He'd tried to _warn_ them, but everyone still believed that Gold was dead. But when the Witch had produced the dagger, Emma realized the horrible truth. But Walsh. That she did not see coming at all. She barely had time to get over her shock at seeing her former boyfriend in Storybrooke of all places when the Witch had snapped her fingers and fucking _flying monkey_ had taken his place. She'd been played for a sucker. That goddamn monkey had tried to _propose_ to her and only Hook's intervention had stopped it. She'd been so unsettled by his claim that her family was in danger that she was in no state to be considering proposals.

"Swan?" Hook's soft voice pierced her confused thoughts; she latched onto him like a lifeline. "Are you alright?"

"Is Henry..."

"The lad's fine. Being fussed over by his grandparents as we speak. How are _you?_"

"It's a long story."

Hook sat down next to her, close enough to touch but not close enough to overwhelm her and for that she was grateful. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Captain!" Henry's voice called. Emma walked beside her son, cautiously pleased to see her son showing some enthusiasm for something. He hadn't been this animated since Neal's death. But all he'd been able to talk about since returning with Hook was navigation and knots and ships. For that and for so many other things, she couldn't thank the pirate enough.

Hook turned, the salt air ruffling his dark hair. Emma tried not to let it affect her, but it was getting increasingly more difficult to ignore the pull toward him. She was running out of excuses, as her father would say. _Appreciate the good moments along with the bad ones_, David had said in what felt like a lifetime ago. More and more, Emma was realizing that the only good moments she had were with the dark haired, blue eyed man in front of her talking enthusiastically with her son.

She managed to catch his eye as he was telling Henry about one of his more age appropriate pirate adventures, something about Blackbeard. She gave Hook a soft smile and mouthed "thank you" over Henry's head. Hook's smile made him look years younger, lighting up his whole face.

And Emma tried to ignore how her own heart fluttered in response.

* * *

"Emma, look out!" her mother screamed.

Spells were flying everywhere, swords clashed and clanged as the others tried to fend off the flying menaces. Briefly, Emma wondered which was one was Walsh and decided she didn't care. It didn't matter that he'd been coerced into his mission in order to protect Rapunzel. Their entire relationship was built on a lie. Just like her relationship with Neal had been. _Was there anyone who didn't lie to her?_ she thought as she ducked the incoming jet of green light.

Emma shot back at her attacker, her magic stronger now. With the Wicked Witch _and_ Rumplestiltskin on the loose, Emma had had little choice about developing her magic. She couldn't in good conscience let Regina take on her half sister alone, not when she could help. Henry couldn't lose them too.

Another flying monkey fell at her feet, a fletching of dark green sticking out of it. Robin. Regina's erstwhile beau was somewhere nearby. Emma found him with her eyes and nodded a thanks. Then her eyes found Hook's as he came barreling toward her, sword drawn.

"Love, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"I thought..."

"Robin," she said, pointing at the arrow.

"Remind me to get that archer a pint after this is over, yeah?"

Emma grinned as they stood back to back, going back to the fight.

"Where's Hook?" Emma said, trying to hide the alarm she felt. Everyone else was accounted for, everyone except the pirate.

David looked round. "Hook!" he yelled. "Mate!"

"You won't find him, not here," said a weary familiar voice.

Emma scowled. "What do you want, Walsh?"

"I know I'm the last person you want to see, Emma, but I'm telling you he's not here. Not anymore."

"_Where. Is. He?"_ Emma said slowly.

"Zelena took him."

"She did _what?"_

"He went willingly, Emma."

Emma shook her head. "No, he wouldn't do that." Not to her. He wouldn't leave her too.

"What do you mean _willingly_?" David cut in, getting between Emma and Walsh.

"She was going to kill you, Emma," Walsh said, looking around David.

"He was trying to protect her."

Walsh's eyes turned back to David. "Yes."

"But she knows Emma will go after him. It's a trap."

Walsh looked even more dejected. "Yes."

Emma was already shoving her cutlass back into its sheath. "Regina, look after Henry. I'm going."

"Emma," Snow cried. "Didn't you hear David? It's a trap. This is exactly what she wants. She wants _you_."

"I'm not abandoning him, Mary Margaret." All those little moments – the Enchanted Forest, Neverland, Storybrooke – came back to her. Hook made her smile, when smiling was next to impossible. He came back for her, again and again. He loved her. He never lied to her, even when it was things she didn't want to hear. He was always there for her and she'd kept him at arm's length, afraid to open herself up to that kind of pain again. She always told herself...after. After she sorted things out with Neal. After people had time to get used to the idea. After they defeated the Witch. But life just kept right on coming, never slowing down, never giving her a break. She couldn't _breathe._

The idea of just leaving Hook at the mercy of that monster turned her stomach and left an ache in her chest.

"You need to go, Mom," Henry said, coming to stand next to her. "I don't want to lose him too. Not after Dad."

Emma looked down at her son; he was almost as tall as her now. "Are you sure?"

Henry nodded firmly. "Go. He saved us, back in New York. Now you can save him."

Emma kissed Henry's forehead. "I'm coming back, kid. I promise."

"I'm going with you," Regina said.

Emma looked from Regina to Henry. "No, Regina. I appreciate it, but you should stay."

"I'll help look after Henry," Robin piped up, looking proudly at Regina. "You ladies should go."

"She's _my_ sister," the Queen said decisively. "I'll deal with her. Besides, the pirate brought my son back to me. It's the least I can do."

Henry hugged his mothers goodbye, then Emma hugged her own parents. "Bring him back, okay?" David whispered. "I'd like a chance to kick his ass for being too noble."

Emma's smile was a bit strained. "Will do."

* * *

They followed Walsh's instructions as to where the Witch was keeping Hook, walking together in silence. Emma had no idea what to say, they were in completely unchartered territory. Finally, she needed to break the silence.

"So...you and Robin Hood, huh? Can't say I ever saw that coming."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on, even I can see it."

"Like you saw the puppy eyes your pirate has been giving you since Neverland?"

Emma winced inwardly. "It's complicated."

"Well, I suggest you _un_complicate it," Regina snapped. "I don't want Henry getting too attached if you're just going to string the pirate along."

"Like you and Robin?"

Regina scowled, but said nothing. The silence fell over them once more, each of them lost in thought. Henry was a big reason she'd held back with Hook. After Neal and Walsh, adding another father figure to his life seemed cruel somehow. He had David already. But Henry was clearly approving of the pirate; even back in New York before they knew who he was, Henry encouraged her to give him a chance. If something happened to Hook before she got to explain...she didn't think she'd be able to forgive herself.

"We're here." Emma looked up; Regina was right. "Remember, let _me_ deal with my sister. You just get the pirate."

"Fine."

It was surprisingly empty when they went inside. Laying out on a stone slab was Hook. He looked asleep, but Emma knew he wasn't.

"A sleeping curse, sister?" Regina said, gathering a fireball in her hand. "You should have paid more attention to my mistakes."

A sleeping curse. The only thing that could wake him was...no way. She couldn't. It was too soon. She barely knew him! They were too busy fighting a war or finding Henry or...something. There was always something. Regina was carrying on a conversation with the air, presumably talking to that green menace of a sister. Emma couldn't move, couldn't think.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss him already!" Regina shouted.

"But..."

"Don't overthink it, Emma," Regina said. "Believe me, I have some experience in this area. If anyone is True Love, it's you and that pirate. Now _go!"_

Emma ran up to the dais and looked down at him. The idea of those powerful blue eyes never looking at her again, of him never smiling again, giving her some dumb innuendo...oh god, she did. She really did love him. He was the bright spot in her world, the person that was always there for her, had never lied to her. She trusted him with her son. Her life. And now her heart.

Emma leaned over him and gently pressed her lips to his. The surge of magic nearly knocked her off her feet. She pulled back and waited. When Hook's eyes blinked open, she felt tears well in her eyes.

"You came back for me."

Emma nodded.

"Why?"

She thought about some quip, but there was no point in denying what was going on between them any longer. "Because I love you. Does that surprise you?"

Hook grinned. "No, love. It doesn't." He surged forward and kissed her again, hand curling around her neck.

The ground suddenly shook under them, forcing them apart. Regina appeared, looking disgruntled. "Can we cut the reunion short? I have an archer to get back to. And our son."

"I thought it was complicated?" Emma asked as she and Hook came to stand beside Regina as Zelena's minions closed around them.

Regina gave her an ironic laugh. "Well, you know what they say. The course of True Love never does run smooth."

"You remember, don't you? The year you were gone," Emma replied, as she took out the cutlass and handed it to Hook.

"Indeed I do, Miss Swan. And I'd wager everyone else does too. Looks like you and your pirate were good for something after all."

"Oi!" Hook cried in mock offense. "Can we carry on this conversation somewhere else? This place is a bit too life and death for my taste."

"Afraid?" Regina mocked.

"Never," Hook said. "But I've got to look after the lass and her lad now, your majesty. Can't do that if I'm dead."

"I'm sorry, didn't I just save you?" Emma said, shooting him a look.

"That you did, lass. But this isn't over."

"No, it's not," Emma said firmly. "This is only the beginning."


End file.
